Deserving
by GroggyRae
Summary: EDITS Does Zuko have a brain? More importantly, does he use it? A story of Zuko and his interactions with the gang and his psychotic family, and cleaning up the mess left behind. There might be some satire in here, with a side of Zutara
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: GroggyRae does not own Avatar._

A/N : What's this? Is Rae writing again? Say it ain't so! Anyway, this is my first Avatar fic. The POTC lost my interest. But that's not a very hard thing to do. This will mainly be about Zuko and his interactions with the whole gang, his family etc. Please review and let me know what I need to work on and any errors you come across. Grazie!

* * *

_Deserving_

"_I lose my way, no one cares_

_The words I say, no one hears_

_My life it seems, is a world of dreams" Dreams to Dream – Linda Rondstadt_

Sunlight filtered through the canopy of the trees, casting odd shadows upon the ground. A lone figure sat in a clearing, still as all around him. Flaxen eyes opened with the caress of a soft breeze, and pale lips released a deep exhalation. Zuko found himself waking even before dawn recently. He needed the extra meditation time to prepare for interacting with the group. _They're a bunch of kids you've been chasing all over the world for almost a year. They have good reason to ridicule you. _He sighed and shut his eyes again as the refreshing wind freed itself from his form. _I deserve it. I've lived with Azula. I can handle this. They aren't out for my blood. _He slowly folded his legs beneath his body and rose from the ground. _Except the one._ Then he seemed to fall, face down, beginning a set of push-ups. _Really__ can't blame her. Toph is cool. Annoying at times, but I can deal with that. Maybe if Azula had been normal… _He bent his elbows for a moment before launching his bare feet into the air and continuing his warm-up with a vertical variation of the exercise. His dark unruly hair hung in his eyes and loosely framed his face, as sweat began to drip from his scalp and he pumped his arms vigorously. The air was already hot from the sun, and the moisture trapped in it. _Good day for firebending. _Just as his arms began to tremble, he arched his back and his toes gently touched the soft grass. He remained in the back-bend for some moments, breathing and stretching, and feeling calmer than he had in many a time. _I can actually see why Ty Lee likes this_. He slowly walked his feet in close to his trunk and thrust his lower half back over his head. Then, sitting on his knees, forehead resting in the satiny nest of the earth, he reached his hands as far beyond his head as possible. _If it's ever possible, I may ask Ty Lee to join me in a training session. _His eyes shot open at the thought. _If she lives that is. _Rising again from the land, he rolled his shoulders and split his legs apart as far as a male could. Exhaling sharply again he lightly jumped and bounced on the balls of his feet. Grabbing his outer tunic from a low branch, he wrapped it about himself and tied the sash as he walked.

Reaching the edge of the gorge, he paused and listened. _Never thought I'd be doing something like this. _His mind wandered as he stared into the mist below and the light's play on it, then across the terrain. _And I really don't have time to enjoy nature. _He slightingly pursed his lips, squinting at the sun, then rubbed his eyes and went to grasp the rope that dropped off the cliff-side. _You can do this Zuko; just don't lose your head. Remember Uncle._ Tugging sharply on the line he stepped backwards, dropping off the precipice, and began sliding down to the temple. Already he could hear the echo of voices- loud voices. Stopping partway down the cord, he began swinging back and forth. _It starts…_ Again he landed perfectly on the stones below and started trekking to the rest of the group.

"Where is he!" A shrill voice loudly questioned. Zuko mentally sighed. He didn't know which was worse- the constant mind-games of Azula, or suspicion of Katara. Both of the females could end him, as much as he hated that fact.

"Oh, get the briars out your britches Sugar Queen" the little earthbender responded. "Here he comes now."

Zuko schooled his face to nonchalance, but soon found it crowded with a blue-eyed guardian.

"Hey Zuko! How's it going?" Aang shouted from somewhere- Zuko couldn't quite see past the person blocking his path.

"Where have you been?" Katara hissed with narrowed, dark eyes. Zuko couldn't help but gulp. _Man, I hope it doesn't rain._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: GroggyRae owns this like she owns a bachelor's degree. Hopeless dreams _

CHAPTER 2

* * *

_What are you, my mother?_ Zuko mentally rolled his eyes. He was extremely tempted sigh, but thought better of it_. You deserve this, remember? Penance. Redemption._

"Suddenly mute?" A clipped voice disrupted his internal monologue. "Perhaps I could freeze your tongue in your mouth. That might help." She crossed her arms beneath her chest.

"Actually Katara," Aang started with a finger feebly raised in the air, "I don't think-"

"It would be a learning experience wouldn't it?" Her eyes seemed to smolder from a crystal blue to deep cerulean. "I think you need to be shown what happens to those that betray us, only as a preventive measure." She stalked even closer to him.

"You are not the only one that has doubts about Hotman Ka-tar-a" Toph enunciated every syllable of the other girl's name, "but you are the only one constantly voicing them." The bold child hopped down from a stone pillar but did not face her.

"Well I apologize for being the only one sensible enough to.." here she redirected her heated gaze to the firebender.

"So Aang's not sensible." Sokka interrupted his sister. Katara glanced at the airbender's now sullen face.

"Well, he-"

"Toph's not sensible." Both siblings piqued their brows at each other. The response to that statement was best left unsaid.

The earthbender smirked.

"How's come you didn't ask about yourself, Sokka?" The Duke innocently piped up.

"Because he already knew the answer to that," Haru answered before the addressed could. Sokka's serious face faulted and he slowly turned to face Haru.

"C'mon guys, not you too," Aang backtracked to the unfolding feud. Teo laughed as the boy's reached for each other's heads.

"You didn't answer the question." Katara again drew Zuko's attention. _Is she STILL on that?_ He turned back to the female with a relaxed face and slightly pouted lips. She merely quirked a brow at his expression. And then, he couldn't help it- the brawl unfolding behind them (that he was regrettably missing) Toph's cackling and Aang's fussing- he rolled his eyes.

Katara was aghast.

"I went topside for my morning meditation," _so I could deal with you_ he sighed in resignation.

"Don't you 'mediate' with Aang as some part of your training?" She made quotation marks with her hands.

He pursed his lips.

"It's not the same," he ground out. Then, as if realizing his mistake, he spoke calmer, "I still need to practice alone. I covered my trail, so one should be able to track me here."

"Or maybe you decided to play turncoat again, and you're secretly leading someone here!" Her voice raised with each word.

The person in question raised his only eyebrow- the couple again the center of attention- and inhaled deeply. _Penance. Redemption. Distraction!_ He scratched his neck with closed eyes, and exhaled,

"Aren't you supposed to be making breakfast or something?"

The group –sans Toph- as a whole gasped and Zuko began to doubt his choice of words.

"Are you saying that because I'm the only girl-" a pebble flew swiftly between the teenagers "-who knows how to cook, that I am expected to?" Her eyes were as stormy as the sea during a typhoon. Inches separated their bodies.

"Well…uh, what I really meant was.."

"What! That just because I'm a girl I'm automatically supposed to cook and clean because that's the only thing-"

"NO!" Zuko's sudden outburst shocked even Katara. He seemed to be frantic.

"Could you imagine Azula cooking?"

Everything seemed to freeze. And simultaneously, the group burst out laughing. Even the waterbender forsook her anger, and bent double, and squeals of mirth fell from her mouth. Sokka clutched his sides, and rolled onto his back, as the earth kingdom boys chuckled lightly. Aang's shoulders shook as he leant on his staff, while Toph howled and smacked her hands on the ground.

"This guy is classic!"

"What?" Zuko looked at them confused. "Don't you realize how dangerous that would be?" This only resulted in another huge bout of laughter. The firebender shifted his weight and folded his arms across his chest. _They clearly don't see the seriousness of the situation._

Katara opened her eyes, saw his stance and tried to hide her smile behind her hand. Then she frowned, as she was supposed to be upset at him, and turned about.

"Aang we need more firewood." At his name, the boy straightened and nodded.

"Sure thing, Katara." With a flip of his wrist, he was on his glider and off.

"Sokka, Haru- try and see what you can scrounge up in the way of protein this morning." Her brother scratched his head, and the earthbender thoughfully stroked his goatee.

"Meat. Eggs. No nuts."

Sokka opened his mouth wide to respond.

"So you want me to lose him?" Haru grinned.

She smirked.

Sokka glowered.

"On it," he bit out, and brandished his boomerang. "C'mon fuzz-face." He began walking away. Haru furrowed his brow.

"What?"

"Fine. Caterpillar lip. Better?" The reaction was a growl, as Haru also stood ad walked away.

Teo shook his head at the retreating pair. "Would you like any help setting up for the meal?" he nodded to Katara.

"If you and the Duke would just clean up this area, I'll take care of everything else" she smiled at the two boys. He nodded again and got to work with his younger companion. Zuko glanced warily at the diminished group.

"As for you Hotman," his head snapped to her still turned figure. She walked from him to Toph, who had plopped on the ground.

"You can collect some fruit, if you will, since you're so fond of going topside every day, " she smiled at Toph as she spoke.

"Hey, I never-"

"Go!" She still didn't look at him, and instead continued her nonverbal conversation with her friend. Zuko grimaced, but did as he was told, and stalked off the way he came.

"Payback is going to be delicious," the blind girl spoke.

"Oh, we will see that" Katara responded gleefully. If she were paying attention she'd have noticed the smug expression Toph's smug face.

"I can't wait."

* * *

A/N : So yeah, I was sorely lacking in inspiration. This chapter is the result. If there are any ideas on jazzing this thing up, let me know please. I guess I should work on that POTC too… I just have the worst habit of not finishing ANY writing projects I start. shrugs Drop me a line, let me know what improvements need to be made. Or some suggestions for songs that could get the creative juices flowing. Okay, I should get back to work now. Ciao!

Oh hey, I'm getting tons of hits. Thanks. But you know what would be even better? Reviews. Yeah, reviews. If you hate it, let me know what I should work on


	3. Chapter 3

_Ah, Buenas noches mis amigos. Firstly, I'd like to thank those who've reviewed- TwilightG, babu'sbff, MastaDrumma22, Mlle. Madeline, LuvStarWars, and Lioness. They are much appreciated. I think there may be some plot to this story yet. A Spanish song actually inspired me for this chapter, as I was trying to express Zuko's desire for acceptance and resignation that it won't happen the way he wants it to._

_(Real eloquent aren't you, Rae? Don't ask how this song did it, but it did it- at least I think it did…and isn't letting me put the link up here, sorry ) This chap didn't really seem to flow like I wanted it to, so let me know what I could/should do about that. Without further ado…_

_DISCLAIMER: GROGGYRAE DOES NOT OWN AVATAR. good for you._

* * *

Chapter 3

"Dos gardenias para ti  
con ellas quiero decir  
te quiero, te adoro, mi vida.  
Ponles toda tu atencion  
porque son tu corazon y el mio."

The sun shone brilliantly above the forest, making the fruits in the trees seem to glow. An ivory hand was a sharp contrast against the gleaming gold of an orange, and an even sharper contrast against the small dark paws suddenly atop it. Zuko's eyes widened and he looked in surprise at the creature that had followed him.

"Um…" he locked eyes with the lemur, whose large ears twitched in immediate response. "Aren't you supposed to be with the Avatar or something?"

Momo tilted his head in answer.

"Or did Katara send you to spy on me?" he smirked, though meaning the question in jest. The boy received a series of chirps in return.

"It figures," he dropped his head against the tree's trunk and sighed. Slowly he glanced at the scenery around him, the lush, full looking treetops. It's not like this is different from anything else. I need to prove myself to them somehow. Raising his eyes again, he found the lemur was still staring at him, rather intensely at that. He idly swung his legs beside the branch he straddled. Momo remained absolutely still upon a smaller limb, only his eyes relaying his divided attention between Zuko and food. Zuko noticed.

"After you," he deeply exhaled, focus again trailing to his surroundings. Momo quickly snatched a round fruit and dug his claws into it, peeling away the rind to reveal a juicy red pulp. Amber eyes flicked to the animal briefly.

Five minutes later, said orange was gone and the lemur was again involved in a one-sided staring contest with the former prince.

"Is this what I've been reduced to?" he asked aloud as he reached for an orange himself. "Spending my days talking to animals?" He stuffed the fruit in the satchel across his back. His companion leaped above his head, then appeared seconds later on the human's shoulders with two of the fruits tucked in his tiny arm. Zuko raised his only eyebrow at the food thrust into his face and nodded his head. When Momo didn't move further, he slowly accepted the pro-offered food and placed it in the bag. Momo leapt away again.

"Not as thrilling as chasing the Avatar, but I wonder if this counts as a step toward world peace" he muttered, as Momo returned. He scratched the critter behind the ears, and received thanks in a rub against his jaw. Pale lips stretched into something like a smile. _What would Uncle think? How do I handle them from now on? I pledged my absolute loyalty to the Avatar…_ Huffing, he jumped from his perch to the ground, and quickly found clawed paws attached to his chin and tangled in his hair.

"Sorry" he mumbled, "I'll be sure to warn you next time I do something unexpected." He stroked Momo's back to sooth the creature, brow furrowed in thought. _Is that how the waterbender feels? ..Katara.. Or even the Avatar?..**Aang**.. That I blindsided them somehow?_ He then straightened his face, and continued walking.

Together the dynamic duo gathered more food, and eventually began making their way back to camp. Zuko found himself oddly relaxed, even with Momo jumping all over his head and batting at passing flora. His calm state however, was interrupted by a sharp tug on his hair and a growl near his ear.

"What's up Momo?" he winced. Another growl was the reply. Surprised at the sudden shift in demeanor, he raised his arm to the lemur, who grasped it sharply. Zuko disregarded the offense and looked at newfound friend. Momo's fur was raised and he seemed to be looking at something Zuko couldn't see. Zuko eyes darted wildly about, and he spun with the pluck of a string.

But not fast enough. With a shrill screech from Momo and a sharp searing pain in his shoulder, he realized the danger. The tip of the arrow seemed to glow even protruding from his body and covered in red. Somewhere he heard a choked gasp, as Momo continued to screech, and dimly admitted it was he, even as a trembling hand reached for the weapon. Suddenly there was another crippling pain in his thigh. The world seemed to spin, and this time he knew it was himself that moaned. He toppled, and tried to catch himself, only to cry out again at the pain lacing his entire arm. Kneeling on the ground, he attempted to create a ring of fire around himself with his left arm, but whimpered as the action pulled against his injury. At the sight of the flames, Momo skittered into the brush, past the strange hands grasping at him.

Zuko tasted bile in his throat, at the feel of his own blood upon his hands. The struggling boy finally collapsed to the ground. As darkness encroached upon his consciousness, he heard a rough voice muttering. Just as a skull mask came into his sight, his relief wrapped him in its silent embrace, too late to hear his attacker's judgement.

"Once a traitor, always a traitor. You see men, even the Blue Spirit bleeds."

* * *

_Review and you get a virtual burrito. Yum, refried beans…Graicas! Oh and I didn't know whether to put a translation of the lyrics up or not. I kinda like it without. But let me know what you think, kay?_


	4. Chapter 4

I think this fits better, continuity-wise. Maybe. As always, please review. Song that inspired this was strangely enough, _Breaking Benjamin, 'Diary of Jane.' _And a double shift at work in which I was bored and tired of reading.

_Disclaimer: Avatar belongs to Mike and Brian_

* * *

Chapter 4

_He awoke to an unfamiliar pain in his shoulder, that seemed to radiate into his chest. Struggling to sit up, he realized his arms were bound to his sides, and the throbbing grew with the rising beat of his heart. Amber eyes became anxious with clarity. Grimacing, Zuko frantically tried to whip his head about, yet stopped short again of the pain. _

"_You have a pierced left deltoid, likely torn fibers within your pectoralis, and no small amount of hematomas" a voice listed his injuries as though commonplace. "You won't be going anywhere for a while."_

_Despite the tenderness, Zuko managed to turn his head to the person. They dubiously raised their brow. "You truly enjoy suffering don't you?" Zuko groaned, and brushed his forehead against the ground._

"_It's what I'm used to" he bit out._

"_Quite true your highness." _

_Zuko groaned again._

"Where is that hot-headed idiot?"

The gang looked at each other doubtfully.

"Well, I don't know about the idiot," began Aang cheerfully, "but-"

"Shut it Aang." Gray eyes widened.

"Hahaha! The world's savior just got told!"

"You too Toph!"

Aang smirked.

"The world's greatest earthbender-"

"Yeah right," Toph's palm met his face. "Sweetness couldn't tell me off if she tried."  
"Oh yeah? Well…"

Sokka stood up waving his arms between the upcoming bending battle.

"Come on guys!" His voice even cracked, gaining a laugh from the group. "Seriously now, Katara, chill." She turned her back and huffed-quietly. "You are the one that sent him off. The princess is probably just sulking somewhere," he shrugged his shoulders uncaringly.

"Or learning to climb a tree" Haru supplied. Again the group laughed.

"Or maybe he's practicing his swords!" The Duke exclaimed from his spot between Teo and Haru. The water sibling's heads snapped to attention.

"Swords?" Excited.

"Swords!" Angry. "What kind of irresponsible-" Before Katara could even get started on another rant, Sokka had dashed to the boy, crowding his face.

"Angry jerk has swords?" he was practically squealing.

"Yeah, he practices every day" Teo piped up. "It's pretty cool to watch." At the incredulous looks from his friends, "and test how quickly I can calculate angles of reflecting light?" he shrugged his shoulders. There was a collective exhale.

"Whew! That was a close call" Sokka swiped his forehead. "I almost thought Zuko turned you normal."  
"Zuko is not normal!" Attention again went to the waterbender. "He's a cruel, backstabbing, 'prince' that probably deserves that ugly scar, and anything else bad that's happened to him!" Silence answered Katara's outburst, and she opened her eyes to disapproving, unbelieving stares.

"Katara…" Aang began. She opened her mouth for another round when,

"That's vindictive even for you." The crackling of the fire echoed behind Toph's voice. Katara furrowed her brow.

"I can't see it, but the way you talk, his scar must be pretty obvious."  
"Oh right, and you're the queen of subtlety."  
"At least I'm not _afraid_ to say it to a person's face!"  
"Doesn't that depend on what you're saying? And I am not afraid of Zuko" Katara's hands curled into loose fists.

"People fear what they don't understand! And you little missy" the two girls had drawn closer with their yelling match, "aren't trying to understand him at all."  
"Why would I want to understand an enemy? Next thing you know, I'll be sympathizing with him!"

"Maybe that's what's needed" a calm voice injected. Both girls looked at Aang.

"If people tried to understand each other, and felt for each other, maybe we wouldn't be in this situation."  
Haru ended the serious discussion, "Fact is, right now, he's an ally, and a nearly irreplaceable one. Let's try and keep him on our side, ok?"

Sokka saw the question forming on his sister's face.

" 'S 'cause we're guys. We don't hold grudges like you." A wall of stone and shot of water hit the boy with the foot in his mouth. Uneasy chuckles flowed through the children, like the smoke into the wind. The Duke looked into the fire.

"I didn't get to see him practice today" he spoke to no one in particular. A blind girl heard him, and sighed heavily.

"_So really, there is no chance of escape" Zuko's captor stated the obvious fact. He rolled his eyes. The boy might have been a year or two older than him, didn't stand much taller, though he had clearly brown hair and the look of a worker._

"_Why are you here?"_

"_Seriously?"_

"_I'm not known for my humor" Zuko grunted, now sitting up and leaning against a tree. His companion continued examining the injured leg, and spoke when Zuko hissed at his progress._

"_That you aren't. The better question," here he began cleaning the wound, and Zuko bit his lip "is why aren't we here?" The stranger packed a dressing upon the leg and began wrapping it. "A platoon, seemingly in the middle of no where, chances upon the traitor prince of their nation; Surely his forces are not far."_

_Zuko grit his teeth. Were they ready to face the Fire Nation so soon? What if they were caught of guard, like him?..._

"_Where's the rest of your team?"_

"_Meh," the other male shrugged his shoulders. "An incapacitated prisoner and a farm-boy good with his books. Yes an entire squadron is needed else, we shall lose the war." He met Zuko's gaze completely._

"_You never know with traitors."_

"_No, you don't," the stranger smirked. _

* * *

Criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
